<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 seconds, 7 minutes: Byaheng Langit by kagehinabokeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721616">5 seconds, 7 minutes: Byaheng Langit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh'>kagehinabokeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottomi and Bottsumu Worldwide Best of Both Worlds arc hahahaha, Bro Bro No Homo, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Momols to Lovers, Parties, Porn with Feelings, Slight Semi-Public Makeouts, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Switch Sakuatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Five seconds walang malisya. Bro sure ka ba?" </p><p>"Kailan ba hindi naging sigurado pagdating sa iyo?" </p><p>Isang hinga. </p><p>Isang dikit ng labi. </p><p>Nilamon ang salita.</p><p>Laging sigurado pero ngayon ay hindi na. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Saan dadalhin si Atsumu at Kiyoomi ng 5 seconds walang malisya nila?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 seconds, 7 minutes: Byaheng Langit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/5seconds/gifts">5seconds</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for clai. Thank you sa pagtitiwala sa akin to do this donation commissions. I'm sorry if took 2 weeks hahahaha sorimasen I hope you'll like the fic huhuhuhu &lt;3</p><p>thank you kina xia and rei, my kagawads for holding my hand in the writing process at sa pangungulit ko kahit ldr kami salamat for the opinions ahaaaa. also to kim and direk para sa alam niyo na &lt;3</p><p>Ugaliing magbasa ng tags. Rated Explicit pa rin para sa tema, lenggwahe, at sexual content. Enjoy this happy and bumpy ride! Pagpupugay para sa Gaya sa Pelikula sa isang potent na linyang ginamit ko mula sa palabas na iyon. If you know, you know! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "Five seconds walang malisya. Bro sure ka ba?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Kailan ba hindi naging sigurado pagdating sa iyo?"  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Isang hinga.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Isang dikit ng labi.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Nilamon ang salita. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Laging sigurado pero ngayon ay hindi na.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Saan na ba 'yung mokong mong kapatid, Samu? Masyado na namang pa-special."</p><p> </p><p>Iyon ang unang narinig ni Atsumu pagbaba niyang ground floor habang nasa may fountain ang barkada at hinihintay siyang makalabas mula sa klase niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss na naman ako nitong bro ko. Hey Omi my bro, huwag namang masyadong halata miss mo ako. Pa-kiss nga!" </p><p> </p><p>Lumayo si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu ngunit hinigpitan niya ang akbay rito bago humalik nang matunog sa pisngi ng lalaki.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Napakababoy talaga! Ano bang kasalanan ko sa mundo para maging kaibigan ka?"</p><p> </p><p>Tumawa si Atsumu, inignora ang malakas na tahip ng dibdib. Panay ang reklamo ni Kiyoomi sa gilid niya ngunit hindi naman nito pinahid ang puwesto kung saan humalik si Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p>"Kasalanan pa sa iyong nagkaroon ka ng kaibigang pogi at macho? Nakakasakit ka naman ng feelings bro."</p><p> </p><p>"Nagbuhat ka na naman ng sarili mong bangkó! Napakapangit ng ugali mo."</p><p> </p><p>"Pero bro mo naman. Pa-kiss nga ulit, bro Kiyoomi ko. Tagal nating hindi nagkita ha. Busy ng bro ko, 'di mo talaga ako na-miss kahit kaunti?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kapal mo! Kupad mong maglakad!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Habang sa di kalayuan ay pagod na pagod na sina Osamu, Hajime, Tooru, Tetsu at Boks kakatitig sa dalawang tangang nauna nang maglakad papalabas ng campus. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Mag-syota ba kambal mo saka best friend niya?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kumibit-balikat si Osamu. Simula noong i-declare ng kakambal niya na best friend nito ang blockmate na si Kiyoomi ay hindi na lumubay si Atsumu sa lalaki. Inampon na nila ng barkada si Kiyoomi.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ewan ko. Huwag niyo na pansinin 'yan, gan'yan lang mag-alaga ng bro si Atsumu." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Bro? As in bro no homo? Uso pa ba 'yan sa barkada?!" Bulalas ni Tooru.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hayaan niyo na muna sila magpakatanga. Enjoy sila e." Umiling si Osamu at sinenyasan ang mga kaibigan na takbuhin na si Atsumu at Kiyoomi na kulang na lang ay maglingkisan na sa kanto ng Teresa para mag-abang ng sasakyan.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Dibs kami ni Kiyoomi sa isang grab car, Samu! Top-up mo nga akong bayad, wala nang laman grab ko." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lumingon si Osamu sa mga kaibigan at nagtaas ng kilay. Mukhang papanawan na rin ng ulirat ang mga 'to.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "See?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bago pa man sila makasagot ay nagtalo na ang dalawa.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Kapal ng pagmumukha mo? Puwede namang ako na magbayad, nagpapa-impress ka ba? E lagi ka namang kuripot." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Kiss na lang kita bro Omi ko. Uy Tetsu, pare, see you sa lobby ng unit mo. Samu, ge!"  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Napaiisip tuloy ang lahat nang makasakay si Atsumu at Kiyoomi sa grab car. Maya-maya pa ay dumating na rin ang sasakyan nila Osamu at tinawanan na lang ang katangahan ng dalawa.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nagsimula iyon sa <em> five seconds walang malisya </em>noong minsan silang mag-inuman sa paborito nilang bahay, sa pamilya ng mga Kuroo. Kinantsawan sila ng birthday boy na si Tooru at para kay Atsumu ay wala naman iyon. Wala namang malisya, walang lalabas na feelings kung hindi niya hahayaan ang sarili na mabuko at mahulog.</p><p> </p><p>Open secret na sa barkada nila na <em> gustong-gusto </em> niya si Kiyoomi bago pa man ito ampunin ng mga kaibigan ni Atsumu. The type na <em> gustong jowain, gustong mahalin, gustong halikan ng may malisya na. </em></p><p> </p><p>Pero ang problema lang ay hindi alam ni Atsumu kung sadyang cool ba si Kiyoomi sa mga ganoong bagay o baka sadyang iniisip lang ng kaibigan na they’re just <em> two bros relieving stress gamit ang isa’t isa. </em></p><p> </p><p>Sumandal siya rito habang binabaybay nila ang daan patungo sa bahay nila ni Tetsurou. Pumisil at humimas naman si Kiyoomi sa hita bago inamoy ang gilid ng tainga ni Atsumu. Napalunok siya habang kunwari ay hindi siya apektado sa ginagawa nito sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Gawa mo bro? Miss mo ako?” Nakangiting tukso ni Atsumu rito kahit kaunti na lang ay manginginig na ang tuhod niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, bro ka pa riyan. Akala ko ba gusto mo ng ganito? Wala namang malisya, ‘di ba, Atsu? So mamaya ulit sa unit nila Tetsu?”</p><p> </p><p>Naramdaman ni Atsumu ang pagdila ni Kiyoomi sa badang punong tainga niya at halos manginig na ang mga tuhod niya sa lalim ng boses ni Kiyoomi. Sinabayan pa nito ng mga kamay na panay ang haplos sa hita niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you help me relieve my stress, <em> bro? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Atsumu habang dama ang init na nagmumula sa gilid niya. “5 seconds or 7 minutes? Gaano ka kasigurado na ako ang kasama mo?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Isang halik sa tainga at napakit na si Atsumu sa mga kamay ni Kiyoomi. Hindi na niya kaya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “7 minutes hanggang langit, kaya mo Atsumu?” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ~ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pagbaba nila sa tapat ng condominium building ni Tetsurou ay hindi na alam ni Atsumu ang nangyari basta ang alam niya ay nakasandal lang siya sa pader habang nakatapal ang labi ni Kiyoomi sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>“S-Sandali lang, Omi. Ah-!” daing ni Atsumu habang bumababa ang mainit na bibig sa leeg niya at nanginig ang tuhod ng dumaan ang dila para sumipsip sa balat niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Check my phone, <em> bro,” </em> iyon ang sabi ni Kiyoomi sa kanya. Tumutunog ang telepono nitong nasa bulsa at nadarama nila ang pag-vibrate niyon sa kanilang mga hita. “Come on, Atsu. Baka sina Tooru na ‘yan. Ilang minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Arriving in 5 na raw sila. Kiyoomi, <em> putangina. </em>” Halos maiyak na si Atsumu habang hinahapit siya ni Kiyoomi sa bulsa ng masikip na pantalon. Ikiniskis nito ang ang tigas sa pagitan ng mga hita nila.</p><p> </p><p>Lumayo sandali si Kiyoomi at tumitig sa kanya, maga ang kanilang mga labi at hirap na hirap na lumayo sa bibig ng isa’t isa. </p><p> </p><p>“Five minutes, Atsu. Kaya mo ba?”</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Atsumu, hindi niya kaya. <em> Hindi na niya kakayanin. </em>Hindi niya gustong may mga segundo, minuto maging pati oras na nakatali sa kanila ni Kiyoomi. Maaaring for fun lang ito sa lalaki o maaari rin namang nag-e-explore si Kiyoomi sa mga gusto nito sa buhay pero si Atsumu ay loud and proud. Out na out siya sa lahat dahil walang mali roon. Walang mali kung gusto mong maingay ka sa pagmahahal mo.</p><p> </p><p>Walang mali na gustong dalhin iyon ni Atsumu kahit saan, maraming beses na siyang nasaktan noon. Ilang beses na ring nagtago noon pero deserve naman niyang sumaya. <em> He refuses to be a plot device to trigger somebody else’s identity crisis only to be left alone in the end. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kaya minsan ay gusto na lang niyang itigil kung ano man itong ginagawa nila ni Kiyoomi dahil bawat <em> bro </em> na pagtawag dito ay gusto na niyang lagyan ng malisya. Bawat pabirong halik, bawat <em> practice </em>ay gusto na ni Atsumu na totohanin.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil hindi lang naman iyon palaging sa mga get together ng barkada nangyayari. Minsan ay may <em> private sessions </em> sila ni Kiyoomi pero as a <em> friend </em> lang, as a <em> bro </em>kumbaga. Hindi lang iisa o dalawang beses na nangyari ang mga iyon.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, may mag-bro ba na nagyayakapan pagkatapos magbayuhan? May magkaibigan bang halos ipagdamot ang isa’t isa sa tuwing napalilibutan sila ng maraming tao? Parang walang kilalang ganoon si Atsumu maliban sa kanilang dalawa ni Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p>Ang sabi nila <em> not everyone you fuck, you fall in love with </em> daw ngunit hindi naman sila fuck buddies. Mas lalong hindi friends with benefits dahil palagiang tinatanggi ni Kiyoomi na <em> best friends </em>silang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya hindi alam ni Atsumu kung anong meron sila. Mas lalong hindi alam kung paano niya kokomprontahin ang lalaki sa estado nilang dalawa. Ayaw lang ni Atsumu na pakinggan ang sabi-sabi ng barkada na <em> baka </em> gusto rin siya ni Kiyoomi.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Baka. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hindi sigurado? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Iisa lang naman ang gusto ni Atsumu, ang maging tiyak sa mga bagay-bagay pagdating sa kanila ng kaibigan niya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hinagod niya ang buhok at inayos ang kuwelyo ni Kiyoomi. Pinahid din niya ang pawis sa gilid ng noon nito. “Usap tayo maya, Omi bro.”</p><p> </p><p>Pilit na ngumiti si Atsumu at dumistansya nang kaunti rito, ilang saglit pa ay natanaw na nila ang isang SUV na sina Tetsurou ang laman. Agad na lumapit si Atsumu sa kakambal niya, iniwan niya si Kiyoomi sa hindi malamang dahilan.</p><p> </p><p>“B-Bili kami ni Samu ng pulutan, anong gusto niyo? Sagot ko na chips.”</p><p> </p><p>Mabilis niyang hinila si Osamu na takang-taka sa kanya ngayon. Nang makalapit sila sa convenience store malapit sa building ay humingal si Atsumu at napahilamos sa mukha.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Bal, gusto ko talaga si Kiyoomi.”</p><p> </p><p>Ngumisi si Osamu sa kanya. "Atsumu alam naming lahat. Lumang tugtugin na 'yan. Anong problema mo? Bakit iniwan mo si Omi kina Tooru?"</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Atsumu. "Hindi 'bal. Gusto ko talaga siya. Gusto ko na 'tong totohanin lahat. Alam mo ba na kapag hindi ako umuuwi sa atin, na kay Omi ako? Anong tingin mong ginagawa namin, jackstone as a friend? Bro sarap mo as a friend? Ganoon ba 'yon? Dyahe, Samu."</p><p> </p><p>Umawang ang labi ni Osamu, mukha itong matatawa ngunit nanaig ang pagiging mabuti nitong kapatid sa kanya. "Kaya pala sa tuwing nasa univ tayo sobrang awkward niyong dalawa palagi? Hindi pa ba kayo sa lagay na 'to?!"</p><p> </p><p>Pumasok si Atsumu sa convenience store, sinigurado na bumili ng dalawang balot ng tissue at wipes pati na alcohol in case wala sa unit ni Tetsu. Pagkatapos ay kinuha na niya ang mga chips ng wala sa sarili.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuya, you realize na lahat ng dinampot mo paborito ni Omi? Naiisip mo bang lahat ng ginagawa niyo naka-sentro na sa isa't isa. Mag-usap kayo parang mga tanga."</p><p> </p><p>Nang makapagbayad sila at habang paakyat sa floor ng unit ay siniko siya ni Osamu. Namutla siya nang may iabot ang kakambal sa kanya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Siguraduhin mong pagkatapos ng gabing ito, 'di sayang paghihirap naming lahat sa inyong dalawa. Talk it out, Tsum. Tapos byaheng langit na after." </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isang box ng condom.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Understatement ng taon ang pagkailang sa loob ng sala. Umiinom na ang mga ito pagdating nila Osamu, iniabot din niya kay Kiyoomi ang isang pack ng wipes at saka siya ang tumungga ng shots na ibinibigay kay Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p>"Huwag niyong lasingin, hindi sanay uminom. Mahina tolerance sa alak niyan."</p><p> </p><p>Huminga si Atsumu at yumakap palikod kay Kiyoomi, binibigyan siya ng espiritu ng alak ng lakas ng loob sa mga katangahan niyang gustong gawin ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Tinawanan lang sila ni Tooru na mas malakas pang mamulutan kaysa uminom ngayon habang panay ang pagtaas ng tagay ni Hajime sa kanilang lahat.</p><p> </p><p>Sininghot ni Atsumu ang leeg ni Kiyoomi bago humalik sa tainga nito. Sinubuan din niya ng chips ang lalaki bago inabot ang shot na ibinigay na naman para kay Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p>"Akin na 'to, mga pare. Okay? Huwag niyo sabing lasingin ang bro Kiyoomi ko. Paano 'to uuwi sige nga?!"</p><p> </p><p>“E di sleepover tayo rito kina Tetsu, dami namang libreng kuwarto. Puwede rin sa sala, huwag lang gagawa ng live show parang awa niyo na.”</p><p> </p><p>Tinaas ni Atsumu ang gitnang daliri sa nakangising Osamu at Hajime na halatang siya ang pinatatamaan. Inako muli ni  Atsumu ang sumunod na shots ng alak bago niya inulan ng malalambing na halik ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi at dama niya ang panginginig nito bigla.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Atsumu," </em> bulong ni Kiyoomi sa kanya, "Aalagaan mo naman ako 'di ba? Hmm? <em> Bro </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Lumiit ang boses nito at gusto na lang ni Atsumu na matunaw sa puwesto. <em> Putangina. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gusto pa sana niyang magsalita kaya lang ay doon na nakigulo si Tetsu at Kou sa kanila. "Kami ay pagod na pagod na sa inyong dalawa. Kaya mamili kayo? 5 seconds walang malisya o 7 minutes pa-langit? Ano mga ka-bro bro pero gusto ko hawakan kamay mo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bro bro pero magkayakap kayo?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bumukas-sara ang mga kamao ni Atsumu ngunit hinaplos 'yon ni Kiyoomi kaya kumalma siya. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Bro Atsumu, ano na?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sinilip niya si Kiyoomi na mapungay ang mata. Lumagok ulit si Atsumu ng isang shot ng Cuervo bago iniikot si Kiyoomi at sinakop ang labi bilang chaser niya. </p><p> </p><p>Sumipol ang buong barkada ngunit maya-maya ay nanahimik ang lahat lalo na nang pumikit si Atsumu at wala nang ibang mahalaga kundi ang tamis sa bibig ni Kiyoomi. Nalalasahan ang alak na umiikot sa mga labi, bumuhol ang dila kasabay ng pagsabunot sa buhok ni Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Tsumu." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mapula ang pisngi maging pati ang labi ni Kiyoomi, nakasandal ang noo nila sa isa't isa. Halos mapugto ang hininga sa matang naluluha at lumalangoy sa napakaraming emosyon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Kiyoomi, pili ka. Ano na? May malisya o wala? Pili ka, hindi kita pipilitin pero gusto kita. Puwede kang tumakbo at kalimutan na 'to o puwede kang tumakbo pero babagsak ka sa kuwarto." </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi na alam ni Atsumu kung sino ang unang humablot papasok sa guest room nila Tetsurou. Mabilis na nag-click ang lock ng pinto. Nag-uulap na ang isip niya lalo na ng itulak siya ni Kiyoomi pahiga sa kama pagkatapos nilang mahubad ang mga saplot nila.</p><p> </p><p>Huminga si Atsumu bago kinupkop ang mukha ni Kiyoomi at tumitig sa nagbabaga nitong mata. "Kiyoomi, gaano ka kalasing? Ayaw kong pagdating ng bukas tatabukhan natin 'to. Putangina naman, pagod na akong maging bro mo."</p><p> </p><p>Paos itong tumawa bago nito pinunit pabukas ang balot ng condom saka isinuot ni Kiyoomi ang condom.</p><p> </p><p>"Wala pa akong naiinom, gago. Ikaw lang nagmamatapang na aalagaan ako pero gusto mong alagaan kita, Atsumu? Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>Malambing ngunit may liyab sa tinig ni Kiyoomi. Mabilis na tumango si Atsumu at tumirik ang mata ng mabilis na lumusot paloob ang mga daliri ni Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p>Umawang ang labi nito bago humalik sa kanya. Marahas ang bawat galaw, mabilis, puno ng pagmamadali.</p><p> </p><p>Gumulong paikot ang mata ni Atsumu nang paulit-ulit na abutin ni Kiyoomi ang masarap na parte ng kalooban niya. Wala nang pakialam sa mga ungol na lumalabas sa bibig niya, nila; kung gaano sila kaingay ay hindi na alintana.</p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo ng ganito, Atsu? Wawasakin tapos aalagaan kita pagkatapos?"</p><p> </p><p><em> "Kiyoomi," </em>matinis niyang daing. Bawat halinghing ay tila duyan patungo sa langit na inaasam. Nang pumasok si Kiyoomi sa init na hatid ng katawan ni Atsumu ay tuluyan ng bumigay ang sarili niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ibinukas ni Atsumu ang hita kasabay ng pagdiin ni Kiyoomi sa loob niya. Paikot-ikot, nababaliw ang buo niyang katawan. Kilala ang bawat sulok; alam ang bawat parte kung saan hahagod at didiin, kung saan bibilis ang pag-abot sa sarap sa ninanais.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ano, Tsumu. Masarap? Masarap ba?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hibang siyang tumawa at tiningnan ang pagtulo ng pawis ni Kiyoomi at sa mapungay nitong mata. <em> "Sarap, bro." </em></p><p> </p><p>Tumawa ito at sumunod ang sunud-sunod na ungol na tumatalbog sa kuwarto. </p><p> </p><p>Sumubsob si Kiyoomi sa hubad niyang katawan matapos maitali ang condom at mapunasan si Atsumu. "Tangina mo, bro? Nabayo ka na, bro pa rin? Gago mo, Atsumu?"</p><p> </p><p>Kinurot niya ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi bago humalik sa dalawang taling sa noo nito, "Fuck. Ang cute mo, baby ko. Hmm. 'Yan ba gusto mo? Baby ko, Omi ko, mahal ko? Hmm, buwisit na kulot ka. Pinahirapan mo pa ako."</p><p> </p><p>Kinagat ni Kiyoomi ang ilong ni Atsumu bago ngumiti nang matamis sa kanya. "Ikaw lang naman 'yung masiyadong nag-iisip. Atsu, 'di ako papahawak o papahalik may malisya man o wala kung hindi ako komportable sa iyo, <em> baby ko. </em> Hindi tayo aabot sa ganito kung hindi kita gusto, <em> love." </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Doon mabilis na iniikot ni Atsumu ang puwesto nila. Nakataas ang kilay ni Kiyoomi at nag-iimbita ang nakabukas nitong binti.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiyoomi, sasabihin mo sa aking gusto mo rin ako."</p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo rin ako." </p><p> </p><p>Umirap si Atsumu ngunit agad na pumikit ang mga mata nang hilahin siya ni Kiyoomi para halikan.</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi pa ba okay 'yon sa 'yo, kulit? Gustong-gusto kita kahit ang tanga, baby bro ko. Ilang buwan na tayong ganito, Atsu, panindigan na natin?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Five seconds, seven minutes, Kiyoomi ko? May malisya na lahat 'to?"</p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Kiyoomi at yinakap siya, doon na umikot ang mata ni Atsumu. <em> "Wasakin mo rin ako at alagaan pagkatapos, mahal ko. Kahit gaano pa katagal, kahit ano pang gusto mo." </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dahil pa-byaheng langit na naman sila. Salamat sa barkadang nagsawa na sa katangahan nilang dalawa. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Sa ngayon ay si Kiyoomi, ang sarap hatid ng init nitong kumukulong sa kanya pati na ang pagkakadapa nito sa kama ang pinakamahalaga. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Kahit gaano pa katagal kung sa piling naman ni Atsumu ito babagsak pauwi ay uulit-ulitin niya iyon lagi't lagi. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Kiyoomi, gusto kita. May malisya na. Lahat. Halik, hawak. Tulak at hila. Gusto kita." </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> At doon na nayanig ang lahat. Mula sa pagpikit ng mata ni Kiyoomi, sa boses nito, at sa pagbuka ng labi. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Sigurado. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Atsumu, gusto ko. Gusto ko rin. Gusto kita." </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Wala nang baka, wala nang oras na hahabulin dahil ang di tiyak ay sigurado na. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Huwag niyo na nga kasing buksan. Mamaya may bold na naman diyan. Ingay-ingay nila kagabi, hindi ba kayo na-trauma?!" </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Tumawa si Osamu at sinusian ang guest room. Pagkasilip ay nakahinga siya nang maluwag, nakangiti ang barkada nang makitang nakapulupot ang mga paa ni Atsumu at Kiyoomi sa ilalim ng kumot.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Magkayakap nang mahigpit.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Sa wakas. Sulit ang ambag nilang condom sa dalawa. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>####</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have praise keeenk so let me know your feedbacks po sa aking inbox or come shout sakuatsu kahibangan sa aking CC/Twitter, it's @sadbottomihours, di po ako nangangagat, kagatin na lang natin sakuatsu.</p><p>Salamat sa pagbabasa!! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>